These Things I Let Him Do
by Mrs. Damon Salvatore
Summary: Buffy is excited with the news that her half-brother and former best friend is returning from years abroad in England. She finds he isn't the same boy she once knew...in more ways than one.  WARNING: Rape/NonCon and INCEST If you are offended, DONT read
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Buffy was excited. Make that _ecstatic._ William was finally returning to Sunnydale, having been in England for five years with his father. When they were younger, they were best friends, nearly inseperable. One day out of nowhere his father decided he wanted to move back to England and was taking William with him.

Their mother had met Rupert Giles in the Spring of '92 and Joyce had gotten pregnant a few months later. By then they had realized they weren't meant for each other. She decided to keep the baby, and named him William Anthony. Rupert was a Librarian at the Local high school, and lived only blocks from Joyce. They shared custody of William until one day Joyce met Hank Summers and it was love at first sight. They dated for six months, were married after eight and Joyce became pregnant again. She then had a baby girl, who she named Elizabeth Anne. William at two years old was excited to have a baby sister, carrying no resentment to her at all.

William had trouble pronouncing Elizabeth's name, so he settled on Bethy, which, with his lisp, always seemed to come out as Beffy, and later turned into Buffy, and such became her permanent nickname. Joyce decided that to be easier on the living situation, William should permanently with his father, but to visit as much as possible. Even though they were two years apart, William and Buffy's bond was unbreakable.

In the Summer of '05 Giles was offered a job as a Museum curator in London, which he quickly accepted, informing Joyce that he was taking William with him, in hopes of introducing his son to better know his English roots. At eleven, Buffy was devastated to learn her best friend was being taken from her and William at thirteen, assured her that no matter what, he would come back to her, even if he had to wait until he was eighteen to do so.

Their mother had informed her two days ago that William would be returning to live with them and would be finishing out the remainder of his senior year at Sunnydale High while she would be a sophomore. She was so happy she had alost cried tears of Joy. True, they had lost touch some two-three years ago, but he was coming back, true to his word and that had to mean he still missed her and still couldn't wait to see her either.

She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked good. She didn't want to look frumpy upon seeing him for the first time in five years. She flipped her hair forward, fluffed it with her fingers, flipped it back up and layered it around her shoulders. She looked damn good. She had applied black eyeliner and dark eyeshadow with some lighter highlights to provide a smoky look. She had on a white camisole with lace around the edges and a short black mini skirt, with knee high black leather boots to make the look complete. She looked once again in the mirror and frowned as she realized she was sub-consciously trying to looked sexy...for her brother. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and convinced herself it was because she intended on taking him to the Bronze tonight to meet her friends and wanted to look good in case Owen showed up.

She jumped as she heard the doorbell ring and raced down the stairs to get to the door before her mom could, visions of a light brown and curly haired boy swimming in her head. She snatched the handle to the door, swung it open and gasped at the person she saw standing before her.

"Hello cutie."

**A/N:**

**Ok, this idea just popped in my head one day and I had to write it. Please tell me what you think, cuz if it sucks I'll just stop writing. I neeed feedback! It's my muse... :]**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Buffy stared, shell shocked at the man standing in her doorway. He couldn't possibly be... could he?

"William?" She whispered, almost inaudible to hear if you weren't standing within a hairs breadth from her lips.

"You gonna invite me in or stand there gaping like a fish all day?" His voice was deep and thickly accented, the timbre sending a rumble of waves through her stomach, tightening it into knots and she almost swooned at the intensity of his crystal blue eyes as he gazed at her with a devilish grin that could send women to their knees.

His hair was platinum blond, almost white and slicked back which she had to admit was damn sexy. His facial features were more prominent, sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw with lips that were meant to be kissed. He wore a red and black silk button down shirt over a tight black t-shirt that hugged his abs, and by the looks of it, he had a killer set. Fitted black jeans complimented his thighs, and he donned large black leather combat boots to match. Over all, he wore an ankle length black leather duster to make the look complete.

This was not her William. Her shy, sweet, bookish, keeps to himself at all costs William. No this was most definitely not her old William. She had expected slight changes, of course, but this was...crazy...and not necessarily in a bad way. Danger leaked from this mans _pores_. His very aura screamed _'Fuck with me and lose some body parts!'_

He took a step forward and bent to slightly to look her in the eyes, his eyes roving her body, taking in the new developments of her as well.

"So I take it you're glad to see me?" He chuckled as she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and her eyes widened and she blushed at the realization that he caught her gawking at him. She gasped as he swiftly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his hip and her arms hugging the back of his neck, his scent invading her senses, a mix of ciggarettes, old spice and his own manly musk clouding her brain and she laughed as he spun her around and flopped on the couch still holding her so that she was sitting in his lap.

"William...you look...different." _What an understatement._ She smiled shyly, her face inches from his.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He laughed, the sound of which made her stomach tighten once again. "And it's Spike."

"Spike?" She looked at him with a frown as she slid off his lap to sit on the sofa beside him, absently playing with the hem of her skirt.

He nodded. "Yeah...a nickname a aquired a few years back. Long story, remind me to tell you one of these days." He winked and she blushed profusely as ideas of how exactly he aquired said nickname came to mind. It was weird, but strangely fitting to his new look.

"William! I didn't even hear the door! When did you get here?" Her mom stepped out of the kitchen to pull Will-no-_Spike_ into a fierce motherly hug. _Motherly_. **Oh GOD**. The reminder that of their relationship was slammed into her with one word spoken by him.

"Mum."

The week they had to spend freely before school started went quickly. Joyce wouldn't let them go to the Bronze until the weekend before the first day of school. She said they needed 'quality family time' for a few days. Tonight was the night Buffy was determined to go. It was Friday, and she knew all of her friends would be there.

Her friend Willow's boyfriend, Oz, would be onstage with his band, Dingoes Ate My Baby and she was adamant to make it a fun night for Spike. She still wasn't used to calling him Spike. Willow was a shy, quiet bookworm when Buffy had first met her and she had blossomed into a more open and opinionated young woman. Oz was very...aloof, to put it simple. He didn't say much at all, just sort of stood to the side with a cool expression on his face.

Xander would be there with his new girlfriend Anya. Anya was very...strange. She had a tendency to be very open with her and Xander's sexual escapades, much to Xander's dismay, and was very blunt with no apprehension when asked her opinion on something. Xander was like a brother, his goofy personality endearing. He had a huge crush on her when they first met, but she found him more of a friend than anything more.

Cordelia was...well she was Cordelia. The Queen Bitch and her army of skanks. Buffy had to admit she had changed though. They had an instant hate for each other when they first met, competing as rivals for homecoming queen in freshman year, but after she had dated Xander, they had formed a friendship of sorts. They didn't make it a point to hang out but, they were friends none the less. Buffy still despised Harmony, Cordy's best friend, but she tolerated her for Cordy's sake.

Then came Faith, Buffy's BFF for life. Willow was also Buffy's best friend but... when it came down to it, Faith and her had a lot more in common. They liked to party. They liked to drink. And they both LOVED boys. Faith even more so. She would call Buffy at two in the morning, drunk off her ass, to tell Buffy she loved her, Buffy being able to hear a man's voice in the background telling her to hang up so they could get back to the nasties. Faith was also very protective over Buffy, being a year older, she was sister she never had.

"B! You ready?" Buffy jumped as Faith popped her head through Buffy's window, the not so secret way of sneaking in and out of her room after hours. She glanced over at her window where Faith was perched on her roof, balancing her weight with her knees. "You got a little something on your face." She laughed as Buffy scowled at the line of eyeliner drawn on her cheek, result of Faith startling her.

Faith hopped through the window and picked up one of Buffy's lip gloss tubes and reapplied as Buffy wiped the eyeliner off her cheek.

"Well, I have absolutely nothing to wear." She stated as she re-examined her makeup.

Faith raised an eyebrow as she looked at the piles of clothes on Buffy's bed. She was just about to open her mouth when her bedroom door open and and a tall muscualr hunk of goodness walked in. Jesus Christ. She gulped and glanced at Buffy who was frozen as she stood facing the man. In her underwear. Her black, lacy, somewhat see-through underwear. The man stood there, his eyes wide, eyebrows raised and Buffy visibly turned red.

"Faith...this is Spike. My brother."

Ho Boy. This was gonna be good.

**A/N:**

**Ok...so this is harder to write than I had initially thought, so it might be a few days to a week inbetween updates. I'm so excited to get to the sex scenes that it's hard for me to think of the scenes leading up to it. Bear in mind...Spike is not a nice person in this story. He's a bad, rude man. There's gonna be scenes where you wonder how could she ever love a guy like that. He does some fucked up stuff to her in the beginning, but it gets better. So if you're not into the whole brotherly/sisterly love in the literal sense...don't read.**

**P.s. Reviews make my day! And they motivate me to want to write :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Spike was a very calm and collected person when it came down to it. He could control his emotions and reign in any unwanted reactions he may have to certain situations. He had caught his ex-girlfriend Drusilla fucking some white-bread-captain-cardboard-country-fresh-American pillock **in **_**his **_**bed**, and he had simply nodded and left, deciding it was high time to visit dear old mum.

Women had stripped to nothing for him standing far closer than Buffy was at this very moment. He had enjoyed it to say the least, but nothing came close to the raging hard-on he had now. Of course he knew his sister was attractive...he had noticed when he first arrived at the house weeks prior, taking in her skin tight tank top and her barely there mini-skirt. He had been somewhat avoiding physical contact with her since then, trying to act casual when she brushed past him or softly touched him to let him know she was there, subtley hiding his erection when she propped her soft, tan legs atop his thighs, hoping she didn't feel it when he readjusted.

But seeing her now, clad in only black lacy _see through_ under garments... luscious curves and perky breasts, smooth tan stomach...

He suddenly remembered he was staring at Buffy, his _sister_, with her friend, Hope?, standing next to her, with the most devilish grin he had ever seen on a woman, one he was sure could rival his own.

"Sorry, I-mum-she wanted...sorry-I don't remember." With that he stepped out and slammed the door, berating himself for acting like a blubbering idiot, almost like he had never seen a woman naked before. _No, just not your sister._

He stepped outside, taking out his silver zippo and lit a long awaited fag. He had tried to avoid smoking, not wanting to disappoint his mum. He felt like a real ponce for not seeing her and Buffy all these years. Giles had offered to send him for the whole summer a year after they moved to England, but Spike, still being William, had declined, excited about a summer program his school was having, insisting he could go the next year. The following summer, however, Rupert had been offered a summer abroad for two and insisted on taking his son with him. The next year, two months before he was to leave for America, he met Drusilla Evans. His Dark princess. He scoffed at the memory. _Bloody fucking cunt she was. _Allthough, even after everything, she did change him into the man he was today, he had to give her that. If not for that crazy loon, he would still be sodding, simpering William, writing poetry about the newest stuck-up rich bitch in his life.

After he had met Drusilla, any plans he had in his life went out the window. His appearance changed dramatically, his grades plummeted and his whole attitude did a 180. He was almsot sixteen when he met her, and the were together for two and a half years until she caught her cheating on him. She hadn't even apologized. Said it was supposed to happen, said she was too deep in the dark to be with someone who wanted the sunshine, or whatever rot.

"Dollar for your thoughts?"

He turned to look at the petite blond in the doorway, the light from the kitchen casting a glow on her golden frame. "Pardon?...always thought it was a penny. Didn't know they were raisin' prices on thoughts nowadays."

"Yeah well...I hear there's a recession..." She tilted her head and smiled at his chuckle, scrunching her nose when his cigaretted smoke billowed her way. "You smoke?"

He turned fully, leaning on the rail on the back porch, and looked at her ensemble, a crimson red top that stretched across her pert breats and skin tight black leather skirt that barely covered her ample bosom and thigh high black stiletto boots that could kill with one kick. _Bloody gorgeous. Stop it. Think about something else. Giles naked...ugh. There...oh...naked...Buffy naked...naked Buffy...Buffy spread eagle tied to my bed naked...OH GOD._

He visibly shuddered and nodded at her question. "Are you ready to go, pet?" He rasped, almost inaudible for her to hear.

"Yep! Lemme go get Faith. She reapplying her makeup." Faith. That was it. He couldn't suppress a groan as she whirled around and bounded inside, her ass shaking as she bounced away. _A whole night with __**that. **__You're screwed._

He could safely say he was having an allright time with Buffy and her friends. The Bronze was a happening club for the small town of Sunnydale. In the warehouse district, secluded from private houses in case there was too much noise. He had managed to sitract himself from looking at Buffy too much since they arrived. Until now. A new song had come on, and Faith jumped up, grabbing Buffy's hand and dragging her to the dance floor. Buffy looked sheepishly at him, almost as if to apologize for something. He frowned at her questioningly, and gulped as she turned and started to dance with Faith, if you could call what she was doing _dancing_.

_Twisted this feelin, warped out of shape_

_So tired and revealin, the moves that I make_

_And I know... yes I know... but is this real_

_And I know... yes I know... but is this real_

Buffy had her arms on Faith's shoulders an Faith's were around Buffy's hips. They were swaying sensually to the unusual beat, bodies brushing against the other's. Both their eyes closed, their arms reached above their heads, grinding down on eachother, Buffy biting her bottom lip and smiling toward their group.

_Feedin the concept, would drive me insane_

_The ash, the blood, the bone, the love_

_Twisted..._

_And I know... yes I know, but... is this real_

_And I know... yes I know, but... is this real_

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Buffy whirled around to the erotic beat of the song, grinding her ass into Faith, bending low to the ground and flipped her golden hair as she rose. His mind was a myriad of images of the two together and his body screamed for him to take care of his little 'problem'. He growled at the men who surrounded the girls and felt his stomach boiling at the thought of anyone touching Buffy._ Anyone but me. _He shook his head violently. _That's your sister, you sick fuck._ He turned back to the girls and a fresh surge of arousal hit him as the two faced eachother and Faith slid her body down Buffy's, sliding her hands along Buffy's breasts, to her ass, then to her thighs.

_And I know... but is this real_

_Twisted this feelin..._

_Ash, blood, bone, love_

_Twisted..._

_And I know... yes I know, but... is this real_

_And I know... yes I know, but... is this real_

_Ash, to blood, to bone, to love._

_Twisted (twisted)..._

_Is this real..._

"Da-yum." Spike whipped his head to the side as Xander nearly fainted in the couch he was seated on. "Dude...I think I'm gonna pass out."

Spike chuckled and turned just in time to see Buffy and Faith walking back to their corner, arms aound one another, bright smiles on their gorgeous faces, and his mouth went dry at the sight of their sweat slicked bodies.

"Wow, Buffy, Faith...that was...well, slutty to say the least."

"Thanks, Cordy. I always love your input." Buffy said sarcastically, plopping onto an open seat next to Doyle, Cordelia's current boyfriend. Doyle was sweet, not someone you would expect to date the Queen Bitch, but then again she dated Xander first. Doyle had the sexiest Irish accent she'd ever heard, and if Cordy hadn't been currently dating him, she would have gone after him herself. His full name was Frances Doyle but he insisted they call him Doyle because Frances was a 'nancy-boy name'.

Xander and Anya were discussing which outfit she was going to wear later that night and Willow and Oz were smooching romantically on a love seat across from them, oblivious to the world around them. _They are so cute it's disgusting._ Faith had disappeared with Devon, one of Oz's bandmates...somewhere in the club. _Probably giving him a private repeat dance,_ she thought with a smile.

She turned to Spike and her eyes went wide at the heated glare he was sending her.

"Buffy...you wanna dance?" Came a voice from behind her, and she turned to see Angel O'Connor leaning against a wall, holding out his hand. She turned back to Spike, waiting for, something, but it never came, so she let Angel take her hand and guide her back to the dance floor, her eyes leaving Spike's as she started dancing.

Spike watched as some hulky captain-forehead partially groped Buffy, growling at the thought of this beast touching her intimately, his breathing coming out through clenched teeth as that big oaf slid his hand down to her bum and he jumped up, making a decision quickly, ignoring her friend's questionsas he brushed past the throng of people to get to Buffy. _She's mine._

**A/N:**

**Ok it took me a while, so sorry, and I tried to make it longer but I really really wanna get to the sex scenes and it's kinda hard to write when you wanna skip past all the important parts. I have it all in my head, but it takes me a little bit to get the right wording and plot bunnies are evil.**


End file.
